Annabeth's Sick Day
by Fandomninja1399
Summary: Annabeth woke up from a lovely dream- to a fever. Percy, being the careful boyfriend he is, comes to take care of her. Fail fluff ensues. They're about 20-ish in this story, if that helps you.


**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians; all credit goes to Rick Riorden.  
**

"Hullo, beautiful." A pair of strong arms wrapped around Annabeth's waist, and a kiss was delivered on her check. Annabeth smiled and decided to play along.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." She replied.

"Aw, come on Wise Girl!" The arms spun her around to reveal her boyfriend of four years- Percy, with a pout on his face, and a sparkle in his eye. "Can't you play nice for once?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh, all right," She relented, although smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave his a kiss on the nose. "Hello to you too, handsome."

"Much better." Percy said. He stepped a bit closer. "Though you missed that kiss…" Percy leaned forward, and Annabeth closed her eyes, and-

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEEEEP.

Annabeth woke up from her dreamland with a start. She groaned, just five more minutes would have been awesome, but no- her alarm clock _had _to wake her up at the best part. Her dream was so nice and-

Wait.

Annabeth frowned, then coughed violently. She sighed. Of course, when a demigod has a lovely dream, the day turns out to be awful. Annabeth had to get sick today, when she had work and a date with Percy. Oh, now she had to call her cranky boss, and Percy, and tell them she was sick.

The first conversation went something like this:

Annabeth: Hi, Mrs. Dundee, I can't be at work today-

Boss: And why is that?

Annabeth: I'm really sick and-

Boss: Did you file in a sick day?

Annabeth: Yes, ma'am.

Boss: Is this common for you?

Annabeth: Uh, no ma'am.

Boss: Have you faxed your design to Shirley?

Annabeth: Yes, Mrs. Dundee.

Boss: All right, you're not fired. If you don't come back in two days, you will be.

Annabeth: Okay, bye Mrs. Dun-

Boss: **CLICK**

Annabeth hoped, (even though she knew Percy was the sweetest guy on Earth) that her next phone call would go better. She dialed slowly because a) she was upset about cancelling her date, and b) she hurt like hell.

"Yello?" Percy's voice drifted through the phone, bringing a nice warm feeling that had nothing to do with her rising temperature.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth croaked.

"Annabeth? You sound awful." Percy stated. A short pause. Then, "What's wrong?"

"I'm really sick," Annabeth coughed again. "I can't go on our date…"

"Its fine, babe." Percy replied. Annabeth could hear his soft smile, all the way from across the city. "In fact, I'm gonna come take care of you." And now she could hear the determination.

She hobbled over to her kitchen, gripping the wall tightly. She was not going down without a fight!

"No, you don't have to, I'll be better soon- ugh!" Annabeth gagged, dry heaving until her dinner made reappearance into her life. On her new slippers, too.

"Annabeth?!" Percy winced at the noises "Are you okay?"

"Never mind." She said weakly. "Come over."

Annabeth heard Percy's words and a hasty goodbye, before falling back to sleep on the couch. This time, her dreams were jumbled and confusing. An explosion, shouting, books of spells, and a green bunny were tumbling inside her head. And many different voices were added to the mix. One was loud, one was angry, another seductive, and another asking her to wake up.

_That's funny, _Annabeth thought, _that last one sounded a bit like Percy._

"Annabeth? Wake up babe."

_And that one sounded like Percy was in her living room._

_Oh._

Annabeth woke up, smiled wearily at her boyfriend, and sat up- or tried to. Percy had to support her until she caught her breath, which took longer than both of them would've liked. Once she was sitting on pillows, Percy dug in his bag for something. She didn't bother to guess what it was, and quite frankly, she didn't care. Opening her mouth to speak, Percy took the opportunity to stick the thermometer into her mouth.

Annabeth felt it being taken out a few moments later, and judging by the expression in Percy's face, whatever her temperature was, it wasn't good.

"99 degrees, Wise Girl." He said, as if reading her mind.

Annabeth groaned. "Should I take ambrosia?" She added as an afterthought.

"Nah, these fevers go away in a couple of days. But you have to stay in bed until then, okay?"

"Percy…" Annabeth began.

"Nope. You're staying in bed, Annabeth." Percy looked at her with such a face of seriousness, Annabeth didn't know whether to laugh or kiss him for being so concerned. Then again, her kiss might make him sick.

"Fine." She relented. "But only if you watch a movie with me."

"Okay!" Percy chirped.

Annabeth smiled. "Lets watch Casablanca!" At Percy's confused glance, Annabeth sighed. "It's a classic, Seaweed Brain, haven't you seen it?"

"…Is it the one with the cowboys?"

"Hades, Percy! That's it; we're watching classics all day. Hand me that stack of movies on the coffee table."

The rest of the day, in Annabeth's opinion, was perfect. Snuggled with Percy on the couch, with her favourite old movies playing, and her fever going down. Pure bliss.

Which was why it was scaring her, her dream, what did it mean? As a half blood, she couldn't take anything her dreams said, or didn't say, lightly. Annabeth shook off her train of bad thoughts. She was going to enjoy her day with Percy.

"Hey, Annabeth…"

"Yes, Percy?"

He looked at her with a mock expression of worry. "I think I caught your fever."

Annabeth played along. "Oh, that's awful, Seaweed Brain. Anything I can do to help?"

He leaned in close enough for Annabeth to feel his hot breath on her lips. His hands caressed her face, and he leaned his forehead on hers as he gave a husky offer: "Kiss it better?"

Annabeth closed the small distance between them, smiling. After they had broken apart, she laughed. "Percy, when would I not?"

**Yay! Finished! For all of you crack fans, here's a scene I nearly typed out of boredom and writers block.**

Percy leaned in and was just about to kiss Annabeth, when suddenly, Grover jumped


End file.
